1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device with an RF connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, two ways are utilized to fix an RF (radio frequency) connector to a print circuit board (PCB). One is an edge mount type way, and the other one is a right angle type way. In the edge mount type way, wave soldering is utilized to weld the RF connector on opposite surfaces of the print circuit board, thus, welding reliability is decreased. In the right angle type way, the RF connector is welded onto a single surface of the print circuit board, and welding reliability thereof is improved. However, RF signal has longer transmission path, thus, the transmission path has a 90 degree corner. causing poor signal performance in high frequency bands.